


Truth or Challenge

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Party Games, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Miranda has an idea to get her husband and James McGraw slightly closer.





	Truth or Challenge

It hadn’t been a difficult matter to persuade the lieutenant to stay for tea after he had returned the book Thomas had lent him the week before. Miranda found it amusing that they were both so obvious in their interest regarding each other and yet thought themselves subtle. Thomas had been enamored of the young lieutenant from the first moment he had clapped eyes on him. All Miranda had heard about that evening at dinner was of that meeting and the dashing young McGraw.

Of course, then she had met him for herself.

If Miranda had been the one to meet him first, it would have been her telling Thomas of him. As it so happened, they both had good taste in men.

Miranda was the one who had approached the lieutenant first though. It was easier for her, depending on the circumstances. Thomas must take more care.

He’d been slightly, and wistfully envious ever since her affair with James had started, and she had resolved to try to clear the path as much as possible. Somehow she knew that they were meant to be more than friends.

“What a pity Thomas isn’t here and then you could have returned the book directly to him.” She remarked over her tea.

“Yes.” James said with the faintest breath of a sigh. Then he caught her gaze and chuckled a little. “Not that it isn’t a pleasure to see you.”

Miranda merely smiled. It had been a pleasure. For once James was assured that no one else was there Miranda had drawn him into the parlor and down upon the divan.

“I really should be going after this.” James glanced at the clock self-consciously.

“Must you?” Miranda sighed. “I was hoping you could stay for dinner as well.”

“Dinner is not for three more hours.” James pointed out, his lip twitching faintly. “I suppose you have some idea for how we would pass the time till then.”

“Mmm.” Miranda said and sipped her tea. “Thomas will be home for dinner, and I know he would be pleased to see you.”

“And I him.” James murmured.

“Tell you what.” Miranda announced. “Go about your duties, lieutenant, and then come back for dinner. Unless you’re weary of my company and have no wish to do so.”

“As though that were possible.” James murmured. He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it, his thumb stroking her hand as he did.

“Till this evening.”

“Till this evening.” James answered and then leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

Miranda watched him go from the window striding away down the street in his broadcoat and hat.

She had an idea for an amusement after dinner.

* * *

“That.” Thomas declared, sweeping his wig from his head and tossing it upon the sofa. “was an exercise in futility.” He sank down upon the footstool by the fire with a sigh. “Why don’t they want to improve matters? Why must everything be rooted in tradition until we strangle to death from it?”

“Because they don’t want others to benefit or better the lives of other people.” Miranda said absently. “Tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” He accepted the cup gratefully. “What did you do today, my dear?”

“I spent the morning with the Ladies Society.” Miranda made a wry face.

"Oh dear.” Thomas took a sip. “I hope the rest of your day fared better.”

“As a matter of fact it did.” Miranda said. “The lieutenant came to return your book and stayed to tea.”

“Did he?” Thomas looked up with interest. “I’m sorry I missed him.”

“That’s why I’ve persuaded him to return for dinner.” Miranda said. The pleased expression on Thomas’s face was all the encouragement she needed.

* * *

The lieutenant returned very promptly at seven. The rain had started up something fierce and for a moment Miranda felt almost guilty for causing him to go out again in such weather. But the light in his eyes, and the smile upon his lips told her it was worth it.

“Take that damp coat off at once.” She directed, tugging it from his shoulders with a laugh. James acquiesced, and then stood back, running one hand through his damp waves before he clasped his hands behind his back and followed her in.

Dinner was a quiet, pleasant affair. The exchanges between Thomas and James held that lively spark of anticipation and expectation. They knew each others’s senses of humor now. There was polite teasing on James’s side and sly devilry on Thomas’s.

Still, neither of them would make the first move. Miranda knew that all too well. Thomas because he was well aware of the measures a man in his position must take, and James because he wasn’t a fool. A navy man, he must be aware of the relations men shared with each other. Miranda suspected it neither shocked or repelled him, but that he thought it prudent to be sure of something before he advanced.

It was all very well thought out strategically, but rather less appealing on the romantic front.

After dinner James showed signs of leaving and Miranda shook her head and took him firmly by the arm. “It’s still raining out. You can’t possibly go yet.” She led him over to the divan. The same divan where James had pleasured her most thoroughly only a few hours ago. He was thinking of it too, she could tell, judging by his expression.

She rang the bell and requested the butler to bring a bottle of wine and glasses. Only after he did, and had gone away again did she explain.

“Besides I’ve thought of a game we should play and it would be more amusing with three.”

“Oh?” Thomas looked up from the place he had taken by the fire. “And what’s that. my dear?”

“It’s called truth or challenge.” Miranda announced.

“That doesn’t sound alarming at all.” Thomas remarked.

“Something we’ll all enjoy, I’m sure.” Miranda settled upon the divan with her glass. She looked at James thoughtfully. “Have you ever played truth or challenge?” lieutenant?”

“No, marm, I can’t say that I have.” James glanced at Thomas who was smiling faintly behind his glass of wine.

“Well then, tonight will be a perfect opportunity to change that.” Miranda smiled at him.

‘How does the game begin?” Thomas asked.

“One of us goes first and selects someone to question. They then ask ‘Truth or challenge.”

“Oh.” James looked decidedly nervous now.

“And then they choose whether they wish to answer a question posed to them or accept a challenge.” Miranda smiled over her tea.

“Ah well.” Thomas glanced at James as though confirming he wished to be involved in this after all. James gave him a slight nod.

“Shall you go first and show us how?”

“Very well.” Miranda sat back. “Thomas, truth or challenge?”

“Truth.” He said after giving her a look. Was he warning her? Miranda knew that’s what he intended, but he and James would never get anywhere on their own.

“What did you think when you first met me?” They’ve discussed this story, she knew this story, but she wanted to ease James into the game, while assuring Thomas, she intended to play it to the fullest measure.

Thomas gave her another look. “I thought what a delightful woman, she’s truly confident of herself.”

“Thomas.” Miranda chided him. “Say what you really thought.”

Thomas sighed but acquiesced. “I thought, she looks as though she enjoys a good fuck.”

James gave a slight cough and reached for his wine, not meeting either of their gazes.

“Well done, my love.” Miranda said. “Now it’s your turn to ask the lieutenant which he prefers.”

James colored slightly at even at the phrasing of the question, which was exactly why she wanted to play the game.

“Well, lieutenant, truth or challenge?”

“Truth my lord.” James answered after a moment of consideration.

“How did you feel the first time you fucked my wife?”

James stared at him incredulously, swallowing heavily. “I…” he looked at Miranda, seeking confirmation that this was all right with her. She nodded encouragingly.

“I felt…reckless and excited.” James said, “It was unforgettable.”

Miranda smiled at him. “I concur completely.”

James returned her smile after a moment with another look at Thomas.

“Your turn, James.”

“Very well.” He turned towards her in his seat. “Truth or challenge?”

“Truth.” Save the challenges for the next round, she thought.

“What made you tell your husband about our affair?”

“I tell Thomas about all my affairs.” Miranda told him. “But I told him in particular about my affair with you because I thought he would enjoy the knowledge that you and I were fucking.”

There was another short silence.

James looked at Thomas with open speculation, a question forming on his tongue.

“Wait your next turn.” Miranda said, teasing him just a little. She couldn’t resist.

“Are we going in the same turn then?” James asked just as Thomas broke in.

“If the lieutenant has another question by all means…”

“Very well.” Miranda said. “Go on then.”

James flushed slightly. “Truth or challenge my lord?”

“Truth,” Thomas answered, his gaze firmly fixed on James’s face.

“Did you…did you enjoy Miranda telling you about the two of us…fucking?”

Miranda exhaled softly. This was why she had wanted to play.

“Very much so.” Thomas said quietly. “I was most pleased when the two of you became lovers.”

“Oh.” James said.

He looked quite perplexed at that. Was he pleased? Or not? Miranda guessed as to why he might appear displeased. He thought Thomas’s knowledge and approval of the affair simply meant he enjoyed his wife’s sexual liaisons with other partners. Not that he himself also wished to know James in that intimate manner.

 _Just tell him_ , Miranda thought. _You need to be forthright with James about these things_. She had learned that.

The only sound in the room was the crackle of the fire.

“Whose turn is it now?” Thomas asked finally.

Miranda gave a little gesture. “By all means.”

“How did you feel when she told you she had informed me of the affair?”

“Thomas, that’s not…”

“Oh yes, truth or challenge?”

“Truth.” James murmured. “I was shocked at first. In my experience ladies of society usually do not tell their husbands about their lovers, and the husbands certainly do not enjoy the telling.”

Thomas looked abashed for a half second and then he caught the slightest hint of a smirk at the corner of James’s mouth.

“My turn.” Miranda announced. “Truth or challenge, lieutenant?”

He slid his gaze towards her. “Truth.”

“Have you ever kissed a man?”

Heat rose to James’s cheeks.

“Miranda.” Thomas hissed.

“There is no shame in answering.” Miranda said. “And certainly no danger in doing so, in this house.”

Still James hesitated, looking first at Thomas and then back at Miranda before he finally spoke.

“Yes.” He cleared his throat. “I have.”

The very air in the room had altered at that simple confession. At last Thomas turned to Miranda. “Ah, truth or challenge.”

“Challenge.”

“Kiss the lieutenant as you do when you are greeting him for a rendezvous.”

If Thomas saw this as some sort of revenge for her previous question, he was mistaken.

Miranda rose. “With pleasure. Lieutenant.”

“Are you sure…” He began and then surrendered, rising to meet her as she stepped into his embrace. Slipping a hand around his neck, she leaned up.

James kissed well, even with observation. He still slid his tongue inside her mouth but there was still something lacking all the same. Miranda considered and then pressed against him, slipping her other hand between his legs. He hardened instantly even as he drew slightly back.

“My lady.”

“Miranda.”

They spoke at the same time.

“If you’re not going to play by the rules, I don’t see why I should.”

Thomas glanced at James. “ _Is_ that how you would kiss her if I wasn’t there?”

James hesitated. “Not entirely my lord.” He paused and then muttered something under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like ‘damnit to hell, Miranda.”

He reached for her again and this time Miranda nearly swooned in his arms. This time he kissed her as he usually did, the deep, ardent kiss that left her blood racing in her veins and the tips of her breasts hungry for his touch, and she felt the need for him deep in her cunt. Yes, that was his true kiss.

“There.” James said as he drew back. “Does that satisfy?”

“Very nearly completely.” Miranda murmured, grinning at him.

“Very nearly, eh.” James grinned back at her. “I’ll have to work on it.”

For a moment it was as though they were alone and Miranda could start removing her stockings and undo her bodice.

This time it was Thomas who coughed discreetly. They both turned to him. “Well,” he said, “If that’s how he kisses you, I don’t wonder you enjoy each other’s company.”

James flushed. “My lord, I…”

“My turn.” Miranda announced, turning her attention back to James. “Truth or challenge, lieutenant?”

“Actually, may I be excused for a few moments?”

“Of course.” Thomas said.

“Thank you.”

As soon as he had left the room Thomas turned to his wife. “What the devil are you playing at? Miranda, do you want to frighten the man off for good?”

“I hardly think that will happen. You heard him yourself. He’s kissed men before, Thomas.”

“Yes, damnit.”

“I… would have thought that to be happy news.”

“It is, but at the same time.” Thomas sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. “When you wish to do something yourself, it’s very nearly torture to think of someone else doing it. Or seeing it for that matter.”

He smiled at her almost sadly and Miranda felt aghast.

“I’m truly sorry, Thomas. I had no intention of hurting you.”

“I know, I know.” He reached for her hand, kissing it. “And I will say, I don’t regret the sight at all. He’s magnificent.”

“I know.” Miranda said sadly.

The lieutenant chose to return just then and for a moment Miranda wondered just how much he had heard, if any, of their conversation but from the way he comported himself, and the oblivious expression on his face, she assumed he hadn’t.

“It was your turn, was it not?” He said to Thomas.

“It was not.” Miranda sad. “It was mine. Play fair, James.”

Just then the butler entered with a message that there was a messenger for Lord Hamilton.

“I won’t be long.” Thomas promised and went out.

Immediately James turned to Miranda. “Pick another question.”

“Why?”

“Because I know very well you have every intention of asking me if I desire to kiss your husband or challenging me to do so.”

“And?” Miranda inquired lightly.

James was quiet, then. “That would be telling.”

Miranda smiled. “James, as I told you before, there is no shame in this house. You needn’t be afraid about voicing that desire.”

He simply shook his head. “It’s not that simple, Miranda.”

“Isn’t it?”

“What would it mean if I did that?” James demanded. “Have you thought of that? If.”

“If…” she pressed.

“If he doesn’t wish me to do that?”

Miranda licked her lips. “James,” How could she say this so he would believe her, without betraying Thomas’s trust…

“You won’t regret it.” Was all she said in the end. “I give you my word.”

“I want to believe you.” James murmured. “I do, but.”

Thomas came back into the room and James fell silent.

“I apologize that took so long.”

James straightened up. “Nothing troubling from the admiralty?”

“No, no,” Thomas assured him. “Now, where were we?”

_James, please._

“I was about to take my leave, I’m afraid my lord.” James said. “It’s time I was going.”

“James.”

“Please.” Thomas started.

“It’s quite all right.” Jams said determinedly. He went to Miranda, where instead of kissing her hand as he usually did when they took their leave of each other, he touched his fingertips to her chin, drawing her face up for a kiss. “Goodnight, Miranda.”

“James.” She murmured as he kissed her.

He simply nodded to her and then turned and walked quite determinedly to Thomas, offering his hand. As Thomas took it, James spoke.

“For the record my lord, I do very much wish to kiss you.”

Thomas blinked “Oh.”

And then James leaned up, seeking Thomas’s mouth and did that very thing. Miranda stood, watching, her eyes bright with happiness, and a little melancholy, for she knew some things would change from this moment on. It was inevitable.

There was a soft silence in the room which lingered as their lips finally parted, as though each were afraid to break the spell.

At last Thomas cleared his throat. “Won’t you stay? Please.”

James shook his head. “Not tonight, my lord.”

“Thomas, please.”

James smiled then. “Thomas, then.”

He turned again and nodded to Miranda.

They watched him depart together from the window, a steadfast figure in the dark.

“See,” Miranda spoke lightly. “I don’t believe we scared him off at all.”

“What do you think he’s waiting for?” Thomas mused, his eyes on the figure as it disappeared into the night.

“I rather think he’s giving us, and himself, time.”

“Time?”

“Yes, time to get used to the idea. To make sure this is what we all want, that no one regrets it.”

“The idea?”

“Of all of us being lovers.” Miranda murmured and kissed his shoulder.

She a had a feeling it wouldn’t take long, and as usual she was right.


End file.
